


Someone I Love

by Xingxanna



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingxanna/pseuds/Xingxanna
Summary: Not feeling your warmth feels like being stabbed and my body is succumbing to the cold
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Someone I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to A.C.E cover of Someone You Loved and I was like "hey let's write something sad but give it a happy ending"
> 
> I hope you like it

Opening my eyes were the only thing I could do but I didn’t want to wake up because the one who I wanted to be with wasn’t there. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I held my eyes shut. The feeling of the cold blankets along my body made it so much worst. The lost of the warmth that use to belong to you is no longer there and I hated it. Pressing my lips tightly is all I could do as my tears started to fall from my face. Me not seeing you is so painful because you were the one who kept me sane. Bringing my arms close to my body as I felt the warmth of my own body but it wasn’t the same. Breathing a bit more as my body began to shake due to my body succumbing to the cold. I don’t want to wake up because without you it feels like being stabbed. Please come back. I miss you. 

The day ended with Donghun holding onto himself in his dark room filled with the emptiness of the warmth. All he could do was let out a few sobs mix in whines as he tries to remember the warmth and the happy moments, he had with Junhee. Tucking his knees, he made himself small as he tried to sleep. Many thoughts went through his mind as he slept with the memories of Junhee telling him how much he loves him. The last thing he can remember before drifting off to sleep was him saying _I’m sorry_. 

Hearing the faint sounds of birds chirping and cars passing by his window made him wake but not to the point to open his eyes. He laid in the bed as he began to turn around and find a pillow to hold but found something else. Feeling the slight warmth run across his fingertips made him jolt back but advance forward. Once feeling the heat on his fingers made him let out a quite sob as he began to open his eyes and he was welcome to Junhee smiling. As he saw Junhee he gritted his teeth as tears fell from his eyes. He couldn’t hold his cries any longer due to being so happy to see Junhee in front of him. Junhee brought Donghun close as the older buried his face in his chest. Smiling a bit as he ran his fingers through Donghun’s brunette hair. Feeling the softness of the older’s hair made him happy that he has Donghun as his fiancé. Looking down he could now see Donghun’s face as it was still covered in tears and him smiling as well. 

“I’m s-sorry.” 

“Don’t worry everyone has fights sometimes and don’t worry. Let’s just forget about our stupid argument about our wedding. Because whatever we choose you are still going to be my husband.” 

Donghun lets out a small laugh as he still had tears running down his face. Junhee ran his thumb across Donghun’s cheek to clean up the tears that were staining the older’s face. Bringing Donghun closer as he pressed his lips along his and then deepen the kiss. Donghun leaned forward as he placed his hands on Junhee’s chest while bringing his body closer. Feeling the warmth that belong to Junhee made him lose himself to the point it felt euphoric. Junhee let his hands run along Donghun’s body as he could feel the intense heat along his fingers. As he ended the kiss, he could see Donhun’s blissful expression mix in with his blushing face. Letting out a light laugh as he ran his thumb along Donghun’s lips. 

“I’m so happy that I’m marrying you. I love you Lee Donghun.” 

“I love you my husband to be. Park Junhee I'm so happy to have you.” 

Junhee brought Donghun closer to him again as he wrapped his arms around the older. Donghun let's out a small smile as he nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. Letting out another laugh Junhee closed his eyes while holding Donghun tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> It will make my day if you left kudos and comments ^^


End file.
